1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to manufactured firelogs and more particularly to a consumption rate adjustable firelog.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of manufactured firelogs has increased as consumers more often seek the warmth and comfort of a fireplace fire without the bother of starting a wood fire that requires the use of kindling, and other fire starting materials. In addition, the manufactured firelogs are typically safer and require less “tending” than wood fires. Furthermore, recent advances in firelog materials have resulted in the production of firelogs which burn cleaner than those of wood burning fires.
One of the determining factors for a consumer choosing a manufactured firelog, is the duration of the fire that it will produce. It will be appreciated that an artificial firelog, once consumed in flames, may not be readily, or advisably, extinguished. Extinguishing a lit firelog, is a risky proposition as the flammable waxes can be easily spread to overheat the fireplace or consume materials outside the fireplace area.
In addition, the consumer has no control over the heat generated by the use of the manufactured firelog. These logs will generate a given amount of heat for their specific size and configuration in relation to the draft through the fireplace and the air-space existing about the log. Often the burning of a manufactured firelog product can generate such a large quantity of heat that those sitting in front of the fireplace can be made uncomfortable, however, they have had no recourse. Furthermore, flue fires can result when a fire produces excessive heat for the given fireplace, or when the flue has not been regularly maintained. This is especially true today as a large percentage of all fireplaces made today are small drop-in units that employ small cylindrical metal flues. In many cases fireplaces are never, or rarely, cleaned, such is the case with a number of apartment complexes. Houses and apartments have been burnt to the ground in numerous instances in which flue residues catch fire at a high heat intensity and therein ignite nearby structural elements of the dwelling. Further complicating this is the nature of the construction on these logs. A conventional fire can be prodded and arranged to reduce the size of the flames and thereby reduce the risk. A manufactured firelog, by contrast, will generate MORE heat if disturbed as it breaks up into tiny fragments so that more of the wood pulp impregnated with flammable residues are available to burn. Currently, consumer choices are limited with regard to the choice of manufactured firelog products.
As can be seen therefore a need exists for a firelog, and method of manufacturing same, that allows consumers to control the burn rate and heat production of a manufactured firelog product prior to ignition of that product. The consumption rate adjustable firelog products in accordance with the present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and overcome deficiencies in previously known techniques.